poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Twivine Sparkle
' Princess Twivine Sparkle' is an evil clone of Twilight Sparkle who was created by the Dark Magic of the Plunder Vines. She is now one of Master Xehanort's apprentices and a member of the Thirteen Seekers of Darkness. Bio In " " In "The Foal, The Dark Alicorn, and The Sith": In the film, Twivine is one of the succesful experiments made by a cult gang in hopes to restore the Nightmare Empire to what it once was, however, unknown to them or Twivine another equine came out of it, but a filly Alicorn Personality Twivine is a Cunning, Manipulative, Agile, and Power Hungry Alicorn Pony who wants to Steal all the Magic from the Earth Ponies, Pegasi, Alicorns, and Unicorns, feed it all to the Everfree Forest, and rule all of Equestria. And she also seeks to destroy the Jedi Order as the team know it and will do so by any means of finding their greatest weakness. Physical Appearance She looks like Twilight but, she has a black mane with purple and light green streaks including her tail. Powers and Abilities Dark Magic: Manipulation: Enhanced strength: Magical energy blasts: Telekinesis: Flight: Oppression: Magic draining: Intelligence: Force Skills: Lightsaber combat: Marksmanship: Main Weaponry * Red Double-bladed, spinning Lightsaber * 2 Darksabers * AK-74 assault rifle * Para-Ordnance Nite-Tac * DT-29 Heavy Blaster Pistol Trivia *Twilight Sparkle combines the element of magic and her rainbow power to defeat Omega Brony and Tirek. She proceeds to the Tree of Harmony in attempt to restore it with her magic. Suddenly, a poison vine appears and puts her to sleep. When Twilight woke up, she was captured by the plunder vines and she found out that Omega had set a trap and survived her magical abilities. He starts the transformation by having the plunder vines drain Twilight's magic and let the dark energy take over her body. She becomes "Twivine Sparkle", the dark princess of the plunderseeds. She will use the vines to drain everypony's magic and feed it to the Everfree Forest. *Princess Twivine Sparkle will make her very first apperance in Emerl's Adventures Of Power Rangers Megaforce *Princess Twivine Sparkle was voiced by IMShadow007 *Princess Twinine Sparkle is also now King Sombra and Nightmare Moon's second daughter. *Princess Twivine is Clone Thomas' marefriend. *Princess Twivine makes her appearance in The Foal, The Dark Alicorn, and The Sith *Twivine is Ryvine Sparkle's sister. *In Ryan F-Freeman's Adventures, she is one of Ryan's enemies and rivals of Cody Fairbrother. *She will appear in Jewel Sparkles' Adventure as a villain. *She is Novine Sparkle's brother in Noah Sparkle's Adventure series. Gallery rainbow_power_princess_twivine_sparkle_by_kaylathehedgehog-d77y4qh.png|Princess Twivine Sparkle (Rainbow Power) princess_twivine_sparkle___equestria_girls_form_by_kaylathehedgehog-d74e3hq.png|Princess Twvine Sparkle Equestria Girls form queen_twivine_by_kaylathehedgehog-d7l6ysr.png|Queen Twvine Sparkle stealing the Princesses' magic Queen Tirevine Sparkle.png|Queen Tirevine Sparkle Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Clones Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Team Robot's Enemies Category:Thirteen Seekers of Darkness Category:Alicorns Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:PRINCESSES Category:Sadistic characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Complete Monster Category:Clones of other characters Category:Unicorns Category:Ponies Category:Masters of Evil Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Child Abusers Category:Provoker Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Decepticons Category:The Nightmare Family Category:Girlfriends Category:Rich characters Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:OC ponies Category:Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Sonic's Adventures villains Category:For the Evulz Category:Dark Messiah Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Singing characters Category:Global Threats Category:Universal Threats Category:Royalty Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures Foes Category:Murderers Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Sorceresses Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:VILLAINS Category:Bumblebee's Adventure villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Power Hungry Category:Shrek's Adventure Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Noah's Adventure villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Singing Villainesses Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Villains Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure villains Category:Jewel Sparkles' Adventure villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure villains